Fate of a Kitsune (Alternate Version)
by Dota1407
Summary: During the fight with Kaguya, Naruto was trapped in a void. But, He was given a new task by Hogoromo. Meeting King Artoria. And what if the King was not as emotionless as the history says. Finds out, what adventure is waiting for them!
1. Arrival

**Hello, guys. First of all, I want to say this doesn't mean I am abandoning or rewriting my story 'Fate of a Kitsune'. I will continue writing it. But, at the same time, I will be writing this story too. So, it's like writing two stories at the same time. And, this story is just another version of my previous story, with the one _major_ difference. Anyway, My updates on both stories will take longer since I will be writing two at a time. So, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Warning: Some parts of this story may be OOC. Artoria's personality will be a little bit different, too. Some people may like it while others may not. In fanfics that I have read so far, I saw that she rarely talks to others. In mine, she will talk to others more than in those fanfics. And show just a little emotion. I think that's all the change I will make. ( I know I already told that in summary. But I am just making sure. And repeating. )  
**

**I don't own Naruto.  
**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 5/29/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 5/30/2019  
**

**Update Note: I just changed Warning. So don't worry. Content is not changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

In the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were battling against Kaguya, fighting their best to seal her again. They were battling in the core dimension of Kaguya, which links to her 5 other dimensions.

They were about to succeed in sealing her. However, Kaguya suddenly rose up to the air. But Sakura was already there, waiting to punch her down. Her brute force sent her back to the deadliest duo.

Their palms almost reach her. Unfortunately, a small portal appeared beside her, and a rod was shot out of it towards Sasuke. It stabbed directly towards his heart and he fell down to the ground, shocking Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto, as he dashed towards his friend. But Kaguya's hand caught him from the throat and the two of them rosed up to the air.

"This is the end." said Kaguya. Her eye in her forehead suddenly widened, forming a black vortex behind Naruto. It started to swivel and suck him.

Naruto tried his best not to get sucked in it. But his chakra was being sucked in a quick pace. Soon, his golden chakra cloak disappeared as well as the orange pigment around his eyes.

He couldn't open his eyes anymore. His eyelids getting heavier and heavier. _'No ... I .. I can't ...lose ...' _His eyes completely closed. There was no more resistance. He has completely lost his consciousness. The vortex then sucked his body.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura.

Kakashi could only watch everything in shock.

* * *

He was floating ... floating in a dark void of space. There was nothing around him. Nothing was surrounding him. No light, no objects. Only him. Soon, he started to regain consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes. But he couldn't see anything. Everything was dark.

**"Kit, you alright?" asked Kurama.**

"Yeah, Don't worry about me. I am totally fine. Just where exactly am I, Kurama?" replied Naruto.

**"I don't know, kit. But somehow, we were brought back to life."**

A bright light shone in front of them. The light was so strong that they had to cover their eyes. When the light died out, it revealed an old man, who sitting in the air.

"Hagoromo-Jiji?" asked Naruto.

The man nodded.

"How did you ... Oh, I get it! You are going to take me back to defeat Kaguya, right?"

This time the man shook his head. "Naruto, there is something you need to know."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your world ... is gone now." said Hogoromo.

This fact shocked Naruto.

"Wh-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _GONE_!?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Calm down, Naruto. All your friends are fine. They all lived a happy life and died happily."

This calmed Naruto down. "Is that so? Then, I am glad for them. So, tell me. What happened to Kaguya?"

Hogoromo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Your teammates: Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi managed to seal my mother."

"Really? that's so cool!" he shouted like a happy kid.

"Indeed. However, their seal is not strong enough to hold her forever."

Naruto's face expression turned serious again. "She will break open the seal again, right?"

Hogoromo nodded. "But, the problem is the future civilization won't be strong enough to defeat her when she breaks free. I will need you to protect them if that happens."

Naruto nodded as he clearly understood what Hagoromo meant. "So, how you going to take me to future?" asked Naruto.

Hogoromo smiled. "Do you know Naruto, this void is a little bit special."

"..."

"In this void, time is 200000 times faster than in the real world."

His eyes widened at it.

"Come here, Naruto. I am going to grant you something you might need."

Naruto walked towards the old man. The old man raised his left palm. Naruto did the same.

When the two palms met, a white flash glowed. He could feel some information flowed into his brain, too. But he still had no idea what they were. The flash soon died out.

The two palms parted away. Naruto looked at his palm and saw that there was a crescent symbol on his left palm.

"Here, take this." said Hogoromo.

It looked like a sword that his friend, Sasuke, used to have.

"Don't worry, that's not your friend's sword. They just look the same."

"Thanks, Jiji." said Naruto with a smile as he took the sword.

Hogoromo just smiled back.

"Wait a second! Where did Kurama go? He was right here with me before you came." said Naruto.

**"Missing me already, kit?" someone asked him from behind him.**

Naruto suddenly turned around. "Kurama! Where did you?"

**"While you were talking with Hogoromo in your mindscape, I was also talking with him in my mindscape. After the talk finished, I just came back to your mindscape. That's all." explained Kurama.**

"Um ... I don't get it at all."

**"Whatever, just forget it."**

Naruto couldn't drop the subject. He was still thinking about what Kurama meant.

**"Look Naruto, there is our exit."**

A portal was being opened in front of them.

"Alright, let's go." said Naruto as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

"Everyone, Charge!" a shout came from the young blond King, who was wearing blue plate armor.

"UGHHHH!" the Knights shouted as they charged towards the barbarians. Lancelot, one of the King's trusted Knight, was also charging alongside him. The barbarians roared as they dashed towards the army of Knights.

_'Cling Cling Clung _

Their swords crossed as the war between Knights and barbarians had begun. The King slashed one barbarian after another, instantly killing them. Some were sliced into half while some became limbless. Not only the barbarians but also some knights got killed. However, casualties of the Knights were not as many as barbarians. More and more barbarians got killed by King's Knights. They were winning the war.

However, a huge barbarian marched running through the crowd of barbarians, knocked out his own kind who were blocking his way. The huge barbarian roared at the Knights. 3 Knights charged towards the barbarian in order to slay him. However, with a swung of his huge blade, it instantly killed the Knights, splitting them into halves.

The King of Knights saw this. And it pissed him off. He ran towards the huge barbarian with his sword in hand. He slashed his sword towards the barbarian. But, the barbarian blocked it with his blade. The King could see that the barbarian was smirking.

Another huge barbarian came rushing towards the King from his left side.

The King had to make a quick decision. He concentrated all his strength to his hands and swung his sword with brute force, breaking the huge blade, cutting his head off, knocking the other barbarian out.

However, more and more huge barbarians were popping up across the battlefield and they started to overpower the Knights. More Knights were getting slain.

"My King, we have to retreat." said Lancelot.

"Tch."

The King was about to order something. But, something caught his eyes. He saw something was falling towards them at a quick pace.

"Lancelot, look out!" the King shouted as the fall hit the ground with a loud crash.

Everyone around them stopped their fightings as they watched the scene. The Knights were frightening, worrying about their King while the barbarians were internally celebrating.

However, when the dust cleared, it revealed the King and Lancelot unharmed. Both of them were safe. But, they were separated.

The King was staring at something on the ground which is still covered in dust.

The huge barbarian, which was knocked out, regained his consciousness and took this opportunity to slay King. He rushed towards the King, trying to kill the King from the back.

Lancelot saw this and shouted "My King!"

When the King noticed, he quickly turned around to block it. But, it was already too late. He couldn't anymore.

But, suddenly, in a flash, someone appeared right in front of him and blocked it with his thin sword. He also had blond hair.

"You alright?" asked the newcomer.

The King then sliced the head off of the barbarian.

"Thank you for saving my life." said the King.

The newcomer sheathed his sword.

"Yeah yeah, no problem." said the newcomer as he turned around to face the King.

When he saw the one he just saved, he thought that he was too handsome for a Knight. He had no idea that he was looking at the King.

"So, we just have to take care of those green things, right?" asked the blond.

The King nodded.

But, the King saw that a barbarian running towards the blond boy from his back. So, he quickly thrust his sword above the boy's shoulder. It pierced right through the barbarian's head, killing him instantly.

"Whoops, guess these guys can't wait." said the blond as he took out his sword and slashed the barbarian, who was running towards them from his right side.

"Time to go." he said as he starting dashing off towards the huge ones while killing the other barbarians, who were blocking his way.

When the King looked at the spot where the _fall _hit the ground, there was nothing. Nothing but a crater. That confused the King a bit. But something is telling him that it could be the blond boy. But, when he looked at the blond, there was no sign of damage that showed he suffered from the fall. The blond was taking down the barbarians faster than any Knights. That surprised the King a bit.

Lancelot then came towards the King. "I am sorry for not being able to protect you, my King." he apologized as he bowed his head.

"Do not worry, Lancelot. We still have a war to fight." said the King.

"Right." said Lancelot as he took out his sword. And, the two of them continued slaying the barbarians.

It has been an hour since the battle has ended. The King along with his Knights were walking back to Camelot. With the help of the blond boy, the battle ended with low causalities. There were only a few deads. It was a total victory for a huge battle.

During the battle, the King and the blond boy took down all the huge ones, which the normal knights cannot. They protected each other, sometimes fighting back to back.

Near the end, the King invited the blond boy to come to Camelot along with him. The blond boy also accepted the invitation and followed him after the battle. He was now following the King from his left side while Lancelot was following from his right side.

"Hey Hey, can I ask you something?" said the blond quietly to his _blue Knight._

The _blue Knight_ looked at him. "What do you want to ask?"

"I am just wondering if you were some kind of the leader of this army." said the blond.

"Yes. I am. I am the King of Britain and the King of the Knights, Artoria Pendragon." said the _blue Knight,_ revealing his _true_ identity to the blond.

His eyes widened at it. He suddenly realized that he was talking with the King.

_'What!? Why didn't you tell me I was talking with a King, Kurama!?"_

**"I thought you already know." **

_'Whatever... So, **he** is the one I have to protect, right?'  
_

**Kurama just smirked, knowing a fact he didn't know.**

_'What are you smirking at, Kurama? You are acting a bit weird today.' _

**"Nothing kit, just nevermind." **

"Stupid old fox." he murmured to himself.

But the sharp ears of the King heard something and asked: "You were saying something?"

"No, no, nothing." he quickly answered.

"Alright. So what about you? What is your name? We have never introduced each other."

"Right, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Naruto. And let's just say I am a swordsman."

"Swordsman?"

Naruto nodded. "I am not a Knight, but I can use swords well enough." he replied.

"Indeed, your battle skills with your sword are admirable. You seemed like you have been training since your young age."

"Yap, it's true. I have been training since I was 10." replied Naruto.

"Look Naruto, we can even see Camelot from here." said the King.

When he looked straight forward, he could see a large castle shaped building. It's still far away but, it still looked huge. He wondered how big it actually will be.

About half an hour later, they reached Camelot. Naruto was right. The castle was enormous. Even he couldn't fill the area up with his thousands of shadow clones.

On their way back, they had to pass through a small village. The villagers warmly welcome the King and the Knights from alongside the road.

The castle gate opened and the King entered the castle along with his Knights.

An elderly man walked towards the King.

"My King, I am glad this battle caused only a few casualties." said the man.

"Indeed, Merlin. And it was all thanks to him." said the King as he looked at the blond next to him.

"I see. So he is the one you mentioned in the message."

The man then turned towards Naruto.

"So you are ..."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." replied the blond.

"Merlin, please take him to his room."

"Yes, my King." said the old man as he bowed at his King.

The King then walked away from them.

"Come, Naruto. Follow me." said the man, as he started to walk.

Naruto followed him.

It took about 10 minutes to reach the room. On their way, Naruto was looking around in awe. He has never seen such a large castle.

"This is your room, Naruto." said the man as he opened the door.

"Thanks, old man." said Naruto as he walked into his room.

When he stepped into the room, he felt something was wrong. Suddenly the floor beneath him broke, and he fell onto the hard ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you guys think? Do you guys like it? You guys may have some questions of why Naruto can speak the same language. I will explain now. He was able to because when Hagoromo gave him the crescent symbol, I said 'some information flowed ...' That's why Naruto can speak the same language. But, the language wasn't the only thing that Hogoromo gave. There are some _other_ things too. I won't tell those right now. That's a secret.**

**Anyway, I am thinking of publishing the chapter 2 of both stories at the same time. So, it will take awhile. Since I can only write about an hour a day. Well, I hope we meet again in chapter 2. **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Camelot

**For people who still don't know: I am also writing another story called 'Fate of a Kitsune'. So I suggest you guys to check it out, too. For now, enjoy the story.  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 6/2/2019**

**Rechecked: - **

**Last Updated: - **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Camelot**

"Ouch, what the hell, man?" he asked himself.

**"Naruto, be careful. I cannot sense these people. And, I won't be able to sense danger, too."**

"Don't sweat it, Kurama."

Naruto then looked around the room. But it was dark. He couldn't see clearly. But, suddenly, someone lit the torches up.

Four Knights were surrounding him from his four corners. All of them had their swords in front of them and they put both of their hands on their sword's hilt. Naruto was a little confused. He had no idea what they were doing. Or are they statues?

They then started to move. They all charged towards Naruto, with their swords ready to slay Naruto.

"Woah, guys, stop." he said as he evaded the first attack. But the other Knight was already behind him to attack. He had no option left, but to jump.

So, he took that option to dodge. But there was another one in front of him, waiting to strike him from the air. This time it was too late, he couldn't dodge it anymore.

So, he used his sword to block it. But, the force propelled him back as he landed softly on the floor.

His sword was still unsheathed. He didn't want to use his sword against his comrades.

"Guys, stop it. It's not time to be joking around."

"You think we are joking around! We were ordered by the King to kill you." shouted a Knight, who seems familiar to Naruto, as he dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto was a bit shocked that the King ordered them to kill him.

_'Why would he do that?' he asked himself._

His question was answered by the sword coming towards him. He evaded to the left. But there was a Knight already waiting for him.

This time he had to fight back. If he doesn't, he will eventually get killed by the Knights.

He caught the Knight's sword with his palms and broke the swords into pieces. Before the Knight could even surprise at him, Naruto had already delivered a kick towards the Knights armor, which sent him back, knocking the man out. The other Knights were stunned by that.

Naruto quickly jumped up. He was sticking and sitting on the wall like glue.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him." said the blond.

The Knights' attention went back to the blond.

Naruto jumped down again. But he jumped pretty far away from them.

"Guys, I am serious. I don't want to draw my sword against my comrades."

But the Knights didn't listen. They roared as they ran towards Naruto.

"Guess I have no choice." said Naruto as he took out his sword.

He dashed towards the Knights. Soon, he blurred out from the place and reappeared behind the Knights.

He sheathed his sword. The two Knights' armor broke into pieces as they fell down to the ground unconscious.

Only the Knight in purple armor remained. He was shocked.

Naruto turned around towards the Knight. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys. But, please stop. I don't want to harm you guys." said Naruto again.

"You don't need to anymore, Naruto." said someone from the dark. He knew he had heard this voice somewhere before. But, he still doesn't remember the owner of the voice.

"Huh?"

Someone then came out from the dark. It was no other than the King. He was still in his blue armor. His sword was attached to his waist.

"Artoria?" asked Naruto.

"You do not address the King with the first name." said the Knight in purple armor as he knelt in front of his King as he took off his helmet.

"Oh, right, right." said Naruto as he followed his lead.

"That's okay, Lancelot." said the King.

"Lancelot?" he thought for a bit. "OH, you are the guy from the battle. I remember you now!" shouted Naruto as he jumped up pointing at the Knight.

Lancelot was annoyed by him.

"But why? Why do you want to kill me?" Naruto asked the King.

**_"Idiot,"_ thought Kurama.**

"It was just a test." the King replied back.

"A test?"

"A test to see if you are an assassin from barbarians or not."

"Why do you think that I am an assassin from barbarians? I am sure I don't look like those ugly things."

"Yes, you don't look like them. But, we heard that barbarians took human children and trained them to become assassins."

"Oh, I see."

"If you were to be an assassin, I would even be dead by now since you can easily beat one of my best Knights, Lancelot."

"I am sorry for failing you, my King." said Lancelot.

"It's okay, Lancelot. I know you went easy on him. You also believed in him, right?" said the King.

But, Lancelot didn't reply.

"Oh, really? You believed in me? I am so touched." Naruto said childishly as he crawled onto him.

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

"Huh? I am hurt. I thought you liked me?" said Naruto.

"I told you to shut up." he shouted back, being annoyed as they two started to have a childish fight.

They then heard a laugh from their King. And the two stopped their fight.

Naruto and Lancelot's childish fighting made him laugh.

For Lancelot, it has been so long since the last time the King had laughed. He rarely showed emotions since then. But, today, he looked more lively.

"Lancelot, you can now return to your room." ordered the King.

"Yes, my King." said Lancelot as he walked towards the exit.

When Lancelot had left, the room was quiet.

"Huh? Where did the others go?" asked Naruto.

"They were never real. They were made by Merlin's magic."

"Oh, I see."

"More importantly, there are some things I wanted to ask you, Naruto."

Naruto listened to him carefully.

"During the battlefield, something fell upon me and Lancelot. But it didn't hit us. It crashed to the ground. But, you appeared only after that."

"You are asking me that I am that thing?"

The King nodded. "At first, I have never noticed you in the battlefield. You only happened to appear after the fall."

"Um .. well, actually, I was just passing by when I saw the battle. And I saw that one of the barbarians was running towards you. So, I came to help." replied Naruto. He felt bad lying to the King. But he couldn't tell the true story. He had no choice left, but to lie.

"Hmm ... I see. So, what about sticking to the walls?"

"Sticking to the walls?" he asked confusedly.

"While I was watching you fight with Lancelot, I saw that you can stick to the walls."

"Oh, that? Well, I am not a mage. But, I can do a few tricks like that." Naruto replied. He already knew that mages exist in this era. So, he used it as a reason.

"Oh, I see. That ability is quite handy."

"Come on, Naruto, follow me." said the King as he walked towards the exit door.

Naruto did the same.

"Um ... where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"To the tailor, of course, you can't wear those clothes all the time since you will be joining the round table. Besides, you don't look like you have some extras."

Naruto was dumbfounded by his answer. It was the truth after all.

"Wait, what do you mean by joining the round table?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention. From today on, you will be the fourteenth Knight of the round table."

His jaws dropped. He knew what the Knights of Round Table are from the basic information Hagoromo gave. They were all powerful, strong Knights, recognized as the King's equals. Naruto was a bit surprised that he was able to join.

"Come on, we have other things to do after this." said the King as he continued walking.

"Right, my King." replied Naruto as he followed him.

"You don't need to address me as 'my King' just because you became a Knight of the round table, you know."

"Right, right."

_'I hope I can believe in you, Naruto.' thought the King._

* * *

It was an ordinary day for an ordinary person. But for Naruto, it was special. He met a lot of new people. He got to know with the other Knights of the round table, too.

At first, he was surprised that Lancelot was one of them. But when he thought about that, of course, Lancelot would be one. He was the only other Knight, who defeated many huge barbarians along with the King and Naruto.

After dinner, the King told Merlin to show Naruto his room. This time Merlin showed him his _real_ room.

Naruto was now lying on his bed. Thinking about today put a smile on his face. He was glad that the King was good to him and he became friendlier with the King. He gave him a place to stay in Camelot and gave him the title of 'Knight'. Naruto became the King's left-hand Knight while Lancelot was the King's right-hand Knight.

"Kurama, what do you think about this era?"

**"For me, every era is the same. There is always war. Humans can never find peace." replied the fox.**

"I don't think so, Kurama. One day, I believe peace will come."

With that said, Naruto closed his eyes...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There goes another chapter. How do you guys think? Is it good? Well, If you guys have some good ideas of the chapter 2's title, suggest me. My title doesn't feel right. Anyway, I am going to write chapter 3 of both stories. Oh, oh, there is one more thing. If you have some questions you want to ask me or about this story. You can ask me from the reviews or PM me. I hope we meet again in the next chapter.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
